Halloween Night
by imigoss
Summary: Halloween es una de las fiestas mas esperadas por los niños. Para poder disfrazarse e ir pidiendo dulces. La gente piensa que las criaturas que tanto les gustan en realidad si existen, y aprovechan estas fechas para poder divertirse mas de lo normal junto a los humanos. *Au/OoC*


**HAHA, pero que título mas fome 8"D -le pegan- Bueno~ `v` Este fic se me ocurrió mientras estaba en una consulta médica, antes de que mi imaginación se fuera volando decidí escribir este en Evernote uvu No tengo idea de cuantos caps tendrá, tal vez la trama avance muy lento *típico de mi* v: Si quieren parejitas díganme cual `7` aunque creo que tendrá de todo...hasta ships crack c8 *No imigoss, a nadie le gusta el KotaHana alksj bale berga la bida* No tendrá un día fijo de actualización como con Maze Runner, que lo hago los lunes en la madrugada :'v así que no me apaleen si me tardo ;v;**

**PD: Las criaturitas que serán los personajes sera algo...ramdon(? así que sera re-raro 8"D**

* * *

Estaban a solo unas semanas para Halloween. Las tiendas estaban llenas de decorados de esta, las escuelas tampoco se quedaban atrás. Niños y jóvenes se reunían para planear que clase de cosas harían en la esperada noche de 31 de Octubre.

Hacían apuestas de quien conseguiría mas dulces, quien tendría el mejor disfraz, o bien, personas como los bravucones solo esperaban para ir y quitarle los dulce a los mas pequeños.

_"-__¡Mi disfraz sera el mejor!"_

_"-No lo creo, ir de vampiro ya esta muy visto."_

_"-Pues las brujas tambien están muy vistas."_

_"-También los hombres lobos, genio."_

_"-Pues, momia no es la mejor opción..."_

Conversaciones como esa se escuchan tanto en las escuelas como en el parque. Discusiones por saber que disfraz es mejor.

_"-¡Pues lo sabremos en Halloween!"_

Ese siempre era el final de la conversación, los chicos emocionados preparaban, según ellos, el mejor disfraz de la noche, y aunque hayan mejores, siempre disfrutaban de esa noche.

Muchas personas aseguran que las criaturas terroríficas y perturbadoras que tanto les gusta no existen...

-Hm...

Pero resultaban ser muy reales...

Tanto que disfrutaban salir al publico con una formal "normal" durante esas fechas...

Les gusta saber que tanto la gente cree en ellos...

Cual seria su reacción al saber que tienen uno en frente de ellos.

* * *

Escuchó los ladridos de su perro, tratando de llamar su atención para decirle algo.

-¿Que pasa, Nigou? ¿Tienes hambre?-Supuso que el perro asintió con todo ladrido, moviendo su cola felizmente.

El dueño del pequeño animal era Kuroko Tetsuya, un chico con un aire inexpresivo, de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, de una tez bastante blanca, seria un chico "normal" si no fuera porque, cada noche de luna llena, se convierte en lo que es en verdad, un hombre lobo.

Kuroko sirvió comida en un tazón para su pequeño compañero y este empezó a comer animado. El chico vivía en una pequeña casa apartada de la ciudad, usualmente iba a esta para comprar algo que sea necesario, ir a pasear a Nigou o comprar una malteada de vainilla que tanto le gustaban. Si bien no recibía visitas de gente normal, si recibía visitas de _otros seres._

Tocaron su puerta, Kuroko sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que no se apuro en ir a abrir la puerta.

-No me extraña que estés solo con ese pequeño monstruo.-Dijo el que se encontraba en la entrada, señalando a Nigou.

-Es una gran alegría verte, Kagami-kun.-Sonrió.

Kagami Taiga, un demonio de gran altura,de cabello y ojos rojos, con unas cejas bastante peculiares y con un gran disgusto hacia los perros. Conoció a Kuroko al llegar a su casa creyendo que era un humano común y corriente, pero este al no entrar en pánico al verlo poco a poco empezaron a formar una rara amistad.

-¿Como se encuentran los demás?

-Pues, lo normal, Aomine siendo un flojo de primera, Momoi con muchas ganas de verte y Tatsuya...no hay mucho que decir de él, es el mas normal de los 4.

-Me alegra saber eso...por cierto, haz venido porque estamos cerca del 31 de Octubre, ¿Cierto?

-Si, acepta que disfrutas todo eso.

El mas bajo lo pensó, a pesar de que no había pasado, temía que llegara a haber luna llena y herir a alguien, ademas de que seria perseguido para ser asesinado o algo por el estilo.

-No lo se, puede que esta vez no asista.

-¿Hm?..-Suspiró.-Vamos, Kuroko, esto es solo 1 vez al año, no debes preocuparte por eso, nunca ha pasado.

-Pero podría...

-No pasara, te lo aseguro...Murasakibara se hará cargo de eso.

Si lo decía su amigo no podía negarse, confiaba en él, si Murasakibara podría ocuparse de eso, significa que han estado preparando algo para esa ocasión.

Ademas tenía razón, esa fecha solo pasaba 1 vez al año, debía dejar sus preocupaciones de lado y divertirse un poco.

-Esta bien...iré.

Bien, gracias.-Sonrió.-¿Tienes algo que hacer antes de irnos?-El otro negó con la cabeza.-Pues vamos, los demás se alegraran de verte.

-Nigou.-Llamó al perro, quien alegremente siguió a su dueño al lado de su amigo.

Se dirigían hacia el lugar donde todo tipo de criatura se reunían, ahí estaban sus otros amigos, puede que algunos se encontraran en otro lugar, igual, irían a buscarlos.

Se acercaba la fecha en la que estas criaturas salían al exterior para aterrorizar a la gente.

La esperada noche del 31 de Octubre.

* * *

**¿Por qué siempre hago los comienzos tan cortos, dioh mio? :****'v Espero que les haya gustado `7` Me he divertido escogiendo que criatura sera cada quien, me gustaría saber quien creen ustedes que seran los demas c: Ahora si no se que me fume para escribir esto 8D alsja aun así, me gusta la idea.**

**Nos leemos~**

**imigoss fuera~**


End file.
